


When in Tokyo

by tinyshark84



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshark84/pseuds/tinyshark84
Summary: Hayden is afraid she thinks about sex too much, only to find out Darian (MC) is on the same page.





	When in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Another Choices fic. Lots of smut, lots of fun.

Hayden emerges from the bathroom, toweling off her hair. You toss the hotel remote aside and take Hayden in. She’s wearing one of the fluffy robes you found in the bathroom, her damp blonde tresses leaving droplets across her smooth, warm skin. Hayden notices you watching and smiles shyly.

Hayden: So, question, for the human.

You chuckle and tug the back of her robe until she lays back across you.

Darian: Answer, for the android.

Hayden leans back and kisses your nose before sitting up again. She looks away self-consciously, opening her mouth and closing it again. She laughs at herself, and you raise an eyebrow.

Hayden: Okay, I don’t know exactly how to ask this, but…

Darian: ...yes…?

Hayden falls back across your lap, covering her face with an arm.

Hayden: Okay, so what exactly is normal, when it comes to sex? Because, Darian, I can’t think about anything else, and I feel like maybe that’s too much. I mean, was I programmed with a fourteen-year-old boy’s sex drive? Or is this normal? It’s just…

Her eyes rake over you as she makes a frustrated noise, balling up her hands.

Hayden: Jesus, Darian, Do you know how sexy you are?

You can’t help but laugh as you take in Hayden’s slightly worried expression. You cup her face with a chuckle. She grabs your hands.

Hayden: Hey, serious here. If I’m a complete perv, I expect you to tell me.

Darian: Okay, first of all, I don’t know exactly what normal is, because I’m not sleeping with everyone…

Hayden: Oh you’re not?

You smack Hayden playfully.

Hayden: Sorry, Sloane…

You laugh, wrinkling your nose.

Darian: Yeah, she has a mouth on her…

Hayden: Oh, I bet she does.

You roll your eyes.

Darian: Okay, listen. As far as not being able to think about anything else, I totally get that. I mean, have you seen you? And I am decidedly glad that you are not, in fact, a fourteen-year-old boy. 

Hayden rolls over onto her side next to you, and you hold her hand over your chest, kissing each of her fingertips in turn. 

Hayden: You’d tell me if I were too much, right? 

You tuck a stray lock of damp hair behind Hayden’s ear.

Darian: I’d tell you, but you might notice my limp first.

Hayden: Oh?

Darian: Mhm, being the resident human, I, you know, actually get tired.

Hayden laughs, pulling your hips against her. You feel the thin fabric of your robes between you and tug them gently to the side.

Darian: Mmm..so you have your answer. If you’re a teenage boy, so am I.

Hayden growls in response and meets your lips with a lingering kiss, massaging your tongue with hers and threading her hands through your own damp hair. You tug the robes aside and relish the feeling of Hayden’s warm skin against yours. Hayden straddles you and pulls away your robe, before cupping your breasts and biting her lip with a chuckle. You roll your hips and enjoy her weight on top of you. 

Darian: What’s so funny?

Hayden: Well, since we’re on the same page…

Darian: Yes?

Hayden: Would you maybe wanna try something new?

You raise an eyebrow at Hayden. 

Darian: When you ask me that half naked, the answer is always yes.

Hayden plants a kiss on your lips and pulls her robe tight before bounding off to the bathroom.

Darian: Hey, come back!

Hayden peeks around the doorframe. 

Hayden: Oh I’ll be back.

Darian: How very ominous.

Hayden reappears shortly and pulls her robe around herself, sauntering back toward the bed, stopping to part your knees. You raise your eyebrows as Hayden lowers herself on top of you. Her breath teases across your lips. Unable to resist, you wrap a hand behind Hayden’s neck and a leg around her thighs. You pull Hayden’s hips to yours and gasp, looking down between you. Hayden smirks and rolls her hips against you.

Hayden: Is this okay?

Darian: Oh, it’s more than okay. 

You pull Hayden’s robe from her shoulders and allow her to slide yours to the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed, you hook your ankle behind Hayden’s thigh and bring her closer. You take a breath and drink her in, before you hook your finger through the strap around her hip and pull her closer still.

Hayden: Darian…

Darian: Hayden…

Hayden presses gently into you, her hips rolling firmly against your thighs, picking up her pace and keeping time with you. You wrap your legs behind her, pulling her as close and as deep as possible. Hayden rolls her hips and thrusts between your thighs, a sheen of sweat bronzing her taught abdominal muscles as her hands find your biceps.

Hayden rocks into you, holding you firmly down, locking your gaze. You notice her thighs start to tremble and guide her up on the bed, before rolling over on your stomach. Hayden gathers your hips and pulls you backward toward her lap.

Hayden: Oh, hi there.

You throw your hair out of your face and are greeted with a view of Hayden holding your hips in the door mirror, her lips parted as she takes in the sight of you both. You lock her gaze in the mirror and reach back for her thigh.

Darian: Hi…

Hayden’s eyes widen as she wraps her arms around you, guiding you back onto her lap, filling you from behind. You moan, falling forward as Hayden picks up her pace, reaching her arm around the front of you.

Darian: Hayden…

She swirls deftly against your skin as she grinds her hips toward yours. In the mirror, you see her knuckles whiten and her eyes start to roll back.

Hayden: Darian, I’m…

Darian: Hayden, look at me.

Hayden continues to work her fingers as she pistons into you and her hips find friction against your backside. 

Hayden: Darian, oh god. Oh my god.

You meet Hayden’s intense gaze behind you, rocking hard against her fingers, before your vision glitters and Hayden’s cries join yours in release. Soon your knees are too weak to hold yourself up, and you’ve pushed Hayden’s exhausted frame back to the bed. You pull the covers over you, but reach out for the strap at Hayden’s hip. She raises an eyebrow.

Darian: My turn.

Hayden chuckles, but helps you strap in, pressing against you. She reaches between your legs and brings up a new strap, pressing a different piece, warmed by her body, expertly into your g spot. Your head falls back.

Darian: Oooh…

Hayden: Have you done this before?

Darian: Yes…

Hayden presses a hand against your chest and smiles, straddling you playfully.

Hayden: Good.

Your hands find her backside and guide her hips down, but she stops you. 

Hayden: Darian, watch. 

You look down to see Hayden take you deep, her hips meeting yours in a languid rhythm. 

Darian: Oh my god, Hayden...

She holds your hands over your head and growls against your ear as she works over you.

Darian: Oh yeah?

You make a show of trying to free yourself, feeling Hayden’s hands steel around your wrists, but you are no match for your perfect match. You pant up at her.

Darian: Really? You’re just gonna…

Hayden smirks as she moves over you.

Hayden: Hold you down and fuck you? Yes.

Your mouth falls open as you watch Hayden’s hand fall between her legs. You roll your hips with hers, your mouth parting as Hayden’s hand swirls, as her hips claim yours, she rocks expertly on your cock and against your clit until you’re seeing stars again. Her mouth locks open as her eyes slam shut.

Hayden: Oh my god, Darian.

Darian: Goddamnit, Hayden.

Hayden slows her pace, growling into your ear but not letting go of your wrists. 

Hayden: You feel so good.

You roll your hips into her, tugging her hair playfully. Hayden lowers her face to yours, chest still heaving, body still glistening, hips still claiming you. You wrap your arms tightly around her and pull her down to you. Hayden breathlessly claims your mouth with her own before rolling you on top of her. Holding yourself on your forearms, you roll your hips, watching Hayden’s head fall back.

Hayden: Darian, harder.

Your eyes widen as you throw your hips into Hayden with a whimper, rocking deep into her and feeling that heat and pressure start to build again. Soon, Hayden is dragging her nails down your back as her thighs quake around your own. Before you pass out completely, you unbuckle one hip and fall, breathless, beside her. Hayden pulls herself around your body, still glistening with sweat. 

Hayden: I stand...corrected.

Darian: Hmm?

You pull her close.

Hayden: I didn’t think Darian Park could possibly get any sexier. Until I strapped a cock on her, that is. Now I don’t think I’m ever going to let her out of bed.

You laugh and free yourself from the harness, holding it up before dropping it over the edge of the bed.

Darian: It’s a girl…

Hayden’s gaze lazily falls over your body.

Hayden: So it is.

Hayden drops her head to kiss down your stomach, then lower. You barely have time to raise an eyebrow at her before her tongue is swirling against you. You clutch Hayden’s head in one hand and hold yourself up to watch with the other. Hayden meets your gaze across your stomach, pulling back slightly, her flowing hand meeting her tongue as her fingers rock into you.

Darian: Oh my god.

Hayden lowers her head, her eyes smoldering into yours as she effortlessly throws you over the edge...again. Your head falls back, your fingers still clamped in Hayden’s hair.

Darian: Hayden...you gotta stop.

Hayden: Oh do I?

Darian: I cannot…physically come again.

Hayden smirks and kisses up your jaw.

Hayden: You sure about that?

You grab Hayden’s wrists and hold them over her head, lazily draping a leg over her, pinning her. She resists futilely before relaxing against you.

Hayden: What’s it like?

You search her face.

Darian: What’s what like?

Hayden chuckles into your neck.

Hayden: Having sex with a robot!

You roll your eyes.

Darian: It’s like...having my own little blonde sex doll who gives great head and has incredible hands and never gets tired, only she’s not a sex doll at all, but really just a really cool person with some nifty upgrades?

Hayden laughs and kisses you.

Hayden: Good answer.


End file.
